The Son of Hercules
by Blueway360
Summary: What happens when Paladeion, son of Hercules, gets brought to Camp Half-Blood? Will he get accepted or not? Meanwhile, all the primordials have been too good for balance - Now their bad side springs into action. How will they take them on? Read to find out more. Rated T for some violence, etc. EDIT: Please don't read this. It is absolute garbage. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day In Life-NOT!

**Hi Guys... Sorry I keep starting something then just stop. I guess I'll try better on this on. I'm not surprised you are not reviewing. Well, let's start this mess of a thing.**

 **Disclaimer: HA! DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK I OWN PJO? GUESS WHAT? I DONT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! erm, just, ugh whatever. STOP READING THE BOLD, NOW!**

 _Chapter 1: A Normal Day In Life...NOT!_

 _Paladeion POV_

"Dude, that is completely - not - funny. That is disgusting." I said.

Mental note: never give that guy over there pickles, or anything he can stick up his humongous nose.

"But it tastes good!" He said. At least that's what I think he said with a pickle up his nose. I choked on my taco.

"How do you even taste with your nose?" I asked. Before he could reply, I heard the bell. "He's probably going to keep that pickle in his nose now." I muttered.

* * *

"Serwald, get that pickle out of your nose, NOW!" Mrs. Rufus shouted at the guy who had the pickle in his nose.

"Fine. Umm it won't nom out!" A distressed and panicked Serwald shouted back. Well, seems like he's got a problem with pickles stuck up his nose. Oh well, too bad for him.

Imagine every day of school like this-yeah, that's what my dumb school is like. Long, boring days of school.

"Kids, today we have a new and apparently very late student. His name is Grover Underwood." A shy kid walked to the front of the class, introduced himself, and sat on the only empty seat beside me.

Grover and I became pretty good friends during the day. I learned that he liked enchiladas, which sucked for him since we don't have them much.

We were walking home after school when I decided to question him a bit.  
"Hey Grover, how old are you?" I know it's pretty obvious that he was about my age, but something about him made him look older, something that I didn't quite understand. Maybe it was his goatee or something.

Wait… Is it just me or are there horns on his head? It must be from a costume, or some super large dandruff.

"I'm, umm, how old are you?" He asked very quickly, too quickly. Something must be wr- "Twelve, I am twelve." I quickly interrupted my own thoughts.

"Oh ok so I'm t-twelve too, yeah im twelve too." He sounded nervous for some reason, some reason that I wish I knew.

"Ok. Follow me before things start to go bad." He said suddenly and started running towards the woods.

I quickly dashed after him. What could be worst than school? And why was he so serious? I decided not to ask, since I would probably find out soon.

Then I heard a small rustle behind me that nearly gave me a heart attack, it was so close to me. "Kelli. Oh no." Grover said.

Who is Kelli? Is that like Grover's enemy? It sounds like it's more than that.

"Run!" He yelled. I guess this must be worst than I thought. Then I saw it.

"AHHHHH! GET AWAY YOU FREAKY MONSTER THING WITH A DONKEY LEG!" I yelled, stumbling backwards. The thing growled at me, it's metal leg shining.

"We will see how you speak to me after I suck your blood, little boy!" It spat.

Then something very unexpected happened. I felt a rush of adrenaline and my body kicked into action. Before my mind could comprehend what was happening, I ran up to Kelli and my fist somehow met her face.

Let's just say she flew about 2 kilometers before flying out of sight, squealing all the way. Grover stared at me with complete shock, then looked over my head. I looked up, then stumbled back in shock. There, floating above me, was a golden flying muscular arm. Grover mumbled something like "Hercules..."

"So, this is Camp Half-Blood?" I looked around my surroundings. "Nice strawberries, by the way." We had been walking to a place that Grover so called "Camp Half-Blood" as Grover explained to me what was happening.

Right now we were at the hill, looking over the place. "Thanks. Come on, we gotta take you to Chiron, he'll know what to do." Grover said.

"Hey, Chiron, there is a new demigod in camp. I think you would want to know about it." The Big House is actually pretty big, for a house. Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop.

"Erm, Grover, you never told me that this was The Chiron, like the immortal centaur son of Kronos. " I guess it was because of a few "reasons", namely, the horse bottom.

"Welcome, young demigod, to Camp Half-Blood, where all Greek demigods come to train and survive. Your name please?" Chiron asked kindly. Demigods have to train to survive? Oh boy, this is weird. "Paladeion, but call me Pal, or Palades please."

Chiron listened while Grover talked, before telling Grover to take me to my cabin or something.

"Grover, if my dad is Hercules, then does that mean that he is a God and I get half of his powers?" What? I'm curious! Everyone is curious from time to time, right?

"Yes, and his power is strength so that means you get his strength. But that does not make you invincible because your other half is still just mortal. Unless your mother is a demigod, then you are half God, half demigod.

But usually demigods don't live up to even eighteen here, with an exeption of Percy, but in camp Jupiter/the roman camp, there are demigods that have a normal life with a family." He said. I nodded as we reached a golden colored cabin.

Family. Mother. Then it hit me. Where is MY mother and MY family? I remember my mom having a delicate, soft voice and shining scarlet eyes, and that is all I can remember of her. Then she told me to stay safe and go to some kind of place... Some kind of camp. Maybe it could have been this one? Well that is the only explanation of my lovely mother.

"Grover, can I um, like, be alone for a while?" I felt like melting away from sadness and worry. I think he saw me turn purple, and exclaimed "yeah sure, just promise me you won't explode..." Then he galloped away into the forest.

 **Guys thanks for a total of 3 reviews! (not including mine)**

 **UPDATE: guys, I have a mini challenge for u - it's extremely hard. You must get this story to 15 reviews! SOOOOOOO HARD RIGHT? I know! Lol hahaha whatever I am so weird you can ignore me if you want, this is just me playing around with silliness...**

 **TheFallenAce ~ yeah i understand just i keep seeing these stories where they do that and they get tons of reviews, so i tried that to and i actually got 3! if u want i can totally stop. anything for da readers :) i just like reading reviews. By the way your story is amazing! I can tell this is nothing compared to that.**

 **Fliggy ~ Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool ha ha ha ha ha i cracked up so hard at ur review!**

 **Guest ~ lol u made me laugh when u said its worst for some one to be a bad writer describing someone shoving a pickle down their nose! i literally laugh into the face of hate. anyways ill try to be a better writer cause everyone knows i suck. lol im still cracking up ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Supa Strong

**Hey guys this is chapter two of Son of Hercules. I hope you enjoy and please review with hate, nice comments, random facts or some thing funny etc. (looking forward to see Fliggy (check) and TheFallenAce (check) ). Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olymians or HoO, however Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 2

Paladeion POV

Smack! Rrriiiip! Boom!

"Every… single… one… destroyed." I panted.

"Hmmm… Still need some more control over your strength, but I think that you are going to be ok in a normal monster fight." Everyone was staring at me in awe. "Now we just have to see how good you would use other weapons, also try out some defences." My instructor told me.

I decide that this is the perfect moment to throw a celestial bronze throwing knife directly into the center of a tree that was about a kilometer and a half from us. *Swoosh...Thud* Let's just say I was being stared at by about the whole entire flippin camp by now. "Umm, Ahem, err..." *Akward silence gets interrupted by cricket*

"Hey, Percy! Meet Pal, he's the new demigod that that threw a knife into a tree from a kilometer. He is a very strong and talented son of Hercules."

I had heard of the hero of Olympus, but never actually saw him with my own, blue eyes.

"Hi. I can't believe you're the so-called great hero of Olympus." Okay, I agree, dumbest sentence ever. But hey, who cares anyway? Not like anyone is going to write this down then read it over and over forever.

(A/N: yeah right nobody is reading or writing your life right now. Actually, your whole life depends on what I do with it. HEHEHEHEHE...Lol I am really wierd.).

"Yeah, I'm the so called hero of Olympus, but that is not important right now." See? Told you. Dumbest. Sentence. Ever."Umm I kinda said that by accident...just forget I ever said that."

"Ok. How old are you?" He asked. "I-I'm only twelve." Yay. Good for me to stutter at something really easy and short to say.

"When I was twelve, I had no idea what was happening. It was like the scariest thing that happened to me when I didn't know about all of this. Especially with the Minotaur running after me."

*spreads out arms around camp*

I shivered. He fought the Minotaur? I can't believe that. I know he is the hero and all but that is one hard opponent. He must have had professional training and a worthy weapon- " I had absolutely no training, I was twelve and also had no weapon except for these. It sucked."

*twists fists*

"Wow. I am amazed. Do anything else impressive?" I asked, in complete shock. Scratch that, I was shock. Well, at least I totally felt like it.

"Now, did you experience anything weird in your before life? Like monsters chasing or you or using your powers without even knowing? Percy asked, urgently trying to switch the topic of the conversation.

"There was m-my mom, and her beautiful scarlet eyes, h-her soft, warm tone and cozy voice...

 _-Flash Back-_

 _"Son. I need to t-tell you something very important." I really hope it's good news...But with the stutter, I suspect it to be bad news. Probably kicked out of another wierd school. "Yes mom, what is it?" I looked into her beautiful scarlet eyes, and could see her losing hope in everything._

 _"You have a destiny and future of a great hero. You must go to Camp Half-Blood where they will train you and give you a spot to stay safe from the dangers of the world. Now go, my son."_

 _Then she turned around and ran away. That was the last of my mom._ _"But, why! How? Don't just leave me here, please mom, come back!_

Percy POV

"Percy!" A very panicked and serious Leo was charging at me, I wonder what happened... "What happened, Leo? Blew something up again?"

Percy! this is no time for jokes. We have spotted some kind of dark essence coming towards us! We need everyone on guard, now!

"I'll go and tell this to everybody while you help fight of this dark magic, if it is even possible to do that! Now go, quick! Don't waste a second!"

I turn around and charge the way my instincts tell me to go. I take out and uncap Riptide as I charge into battle.

The thing is that I can't fight flying magic essence. Annabeth is right, I am a real seaweed brain.

"Hahahahaha... You little fool of a hero. You cannot stop the Night! You will suffer your due pain for making a fool out of me. Hahahahaha...

I didn't stop. I charged and swung at the direction of the voice.

The dark essence that was just flying around started to swirl and twist at me. The good news was that I could feel it becoming more solid so I can fight it. Unfortunatly, this was the essence of Nyx, the great goddess of darkness herself, so a lousy demigod couldn't do much harm without serios damage.

"What a poor, young demigod. Probably can't even fight your way out of a paper bag!" Teased Nyx like it was absolutely nothing harmful.

"Hahaha, try some of this for some change!" Nyx smashed some of her darkness powers and, Kaboom! I don't want to go into detail of how much damage was caused, so ill just tell you that pretty much a little more than half of the camp was black from the explosion.

The campers? They did not look any better, by what I could see. All my friends, hurt. The cause? A very foolish goddess that was about to pay real hard. That's when some kind of giant swirly black gemstone shot at Nyx.

 **Before Update: If you enjoyed this chapter, review me some tips!**

 **Update: A real big thanks to: fliggy-for nice comments and continued support, also being my first reviewer, and TheFallenAce for your continued support, some kind help, and 2 reviews! I love your reviews c:**


	3. Chapter 3: A Primordial Trips on a Rock

**Hi guys I'm back and ready to write the chapter three! Here it is, and again thank you TheFallenAce, Fliggy (virtual cookies for you my friends) For your continued support. Also, 173 views! That's just awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO because it was obviously Rick riordans name on the covers of the written books.**

Chapter 3

Paladeion POV

Ouch. That massive blow really hurt my, well, my everything. Like it or not, I must continue to fight.

"I will not surrender! If I die, I will go down fighting!" I shouted as loud and confident as I could (which is not really that loud), but I still had a hint of fear in my voice. I was thrown down into laying back on some pretty darn sharp rocks as black as midnight.

Only what I was actually fighting I had absolutely no idea. All I know is that I am supposed to fight something because I am getting attacked and injured, Hard. An explosion to the max.

Actually, now that I think about it, those aren't just any rocks. These are some kind of dark black swirly rocks that are starting to encircle me faster and faster and start to grapple on to me so I couldn't move most of my body except for my useless head. No offence Athena. Wait, what? I saw a few runes on the side. Oh no... It can't, that's just, no... It can't possibly be the Primordial's essence!

I have been taught in Greek class about it and that only primordials have the ultimate power to create the great unbreakable Primordial's primordial has their own symbols and powers in their essence. This only concludes to one dangerous thing... Nyx is attacking one of the only places that are safe for me.

That Is Horrible. Terrible. And all I am doing is just laying down on about twenty dumb and powerful rocks that could probably rip my face up if they wanted to, instead of trying to help!

"Arrgghhh! Stupid rock things!" I yelled in frustration. I think the impossible essence just got highly insulted and I hurt its feelings, maybe even killed them, because it's power suddenly dropped and the runes flickered, loosening its hold on me so that I could at least get up.

I guess words actually CAN help you in a life or death situation. I was in enough anger to somehow pick up 1 of the twenty powerful gems surrounding me and throw it at something really dark and powerful that gave off a powerful aura of darkness.

It conked the primordial right in the head.

Uh oh... "Oops." I am in big trouble now... "You little damn sea spawn will pay-ow! Dumb rocks!" I tried hard not to laugh when the great goddess of darkness herself just tripped on her own creation, even though I don't know how I could even laugh in a dangerous situation like this. A few feet away, Percy chuckled.

"Just get out of my way you stupid rocks!" I think the Primordial's essence had a weakness of being called stupid rocks. The rock's self-esteem was probably a hundred below zero, or so much under zero that they literally went kaboom on short notice.

Imagine three trillion dynamite blowing up at the same time. Well, that was pretty much how much destruction the explosion would have caused.

Fortunately for us, the camp has a magical explosion and damage resistance that makes it seem like only 60 dynamite went off, but the campers didn't look like they were in tip-top shape.

"I so regret putting a self-destruct option on those dumb Nyxogems!" Nyx started yelling, her teeth gritted.

Wow, even a primordial Goddess cannot be perfect. "Next time I will attack with such force, that not even all the twelve Titans could stop me! You will pay for this torturing humiliation!" Then the great goddess of darkness and night sucked herself into a void of darkness and shadows.

"Now, that was wierd and unexpected, also decently disturbing. Now half our camp is in ashes. And what do we do, you say? Well, I have no idea! Do we go get revenge, in other words attack, or defend the attacks?" One guy asked, his eyes unfocused.

I think that the explosion broke that guys control over his mind. "We will defend." I have no idea why I said defend, it was kinda like someone else said it for me.

"Who said that the new guy gets to boss everyone around, Huh?" Said a very mean and tough looking girl that I probably should not get angry, or who know what kind of abilities she has and what she will do to me?

"I do. Let the boy speak. We must be wise and at least listen to any plans people here have." That voice is very familiar... I quickly turned around to see Chiron standing there.

"But he isn't even a child of Athena! Why would some random guy say something smart?" Again said that tough girl that looked like a bully.

"Clarisse, please do not interrupt the boy again." She glared a death sentence at me then sighed. I was shaking really hard by now. Her glare was petrifying.

"I-I had t-this idea that we could like use the opposite element of dark, which is light, against her? So, like we take all the light we can find and shine it at her?"

 **Guyz watcha think? Like it? I know that Nyx Is extremely OOC, so let's just pretend that she is like one of those cartoon dumb evil villains. Honestly I kinda hate this chapter, so If it's not good then review me why and how to make it better. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Shoutout to: betrayal of the unspoken by TheFallenAce, because it's an awesome story and I love it. Also check out Hans50 stories, they are awesome too.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Terrible Morning

**Hi guys I'm back and ready to write the chapter 4. I am really happy to have 7 awesome reviews! Now, lets get on with this weird story.**

 **Disclaimer: I am definitely not Rick Riordan and definitely do not own PJatO, so please stop reading the bold** **, now! /:)**

 _Chapter 4_

 _Paladeion POV_

Two days after the unexpected attack, I had an extremely awful day. The start of my horibble day was nothing compared to what I was about to get myself into. It all began when I woke up to see my room in a complete mess. And that wasn't even the bad part - There was blood dripping from my ceiling and my room looked like a rouge demon went ham into destroying it.

I checked my alarm watch. -9:00-. I looked around my surroundings to find wood shavings all over the place, molten metal leaking through cracks in my walls and on my floor, setting a portion of the house on fire, and I can go all year listing tons of wreckage that happened in my poor cabin. I had absolutely no idea how that happened and how on earth I even SLEPT through that!

Then, much to my dismay, I heard a terrified girly shriek come out of one of the cabins close to mine. "MONSTER! EEEEK!" I had a strong feeling that she was an Aphrodite girl, also new and unfamiliar with monsters.

I sprang out of my bed and sprinted over to the girl's cabin, and what I saw made me want to scream too. It was a monster with one head of a lion, the second a goat. It's horrifying tail was a snake, a venomous one at the least. Appearantly it could also breath fire, too.

"Chimera. _The_ Chimera." I was speechless, But I still was barely aware that in front of me was a damsel in distress and a horrifying monster. I decided I needed no weapon, since my father, Hercules, could fight with no weapon, and besides, I had absolutely no time.

I got a peek inside of the cabin - it had pretty pink walls, some shelves with tons of makeup, at least four whole closets full of dresses and other clothes, and stuff that would even make Aphrodite proud.

I ran into the cabin and straight up smacked the lion head up, crushed and twisted the snake tail, and kicked the fire breathing goat head so hard, I heard its skull crack very loud.

Of course, while it injured the monster a ton, it also angered it like 3 times more. It did something really smart - It torched me.

Really smart move, right? It probably would have severely injured, maybe even killed any other demigod, but somehow, being me, I felt like it wasn't hot at all and it actually made me feel a decent amount better and stronger.

I cracked my knuckles, charged in and ripped of the Chimera's back right leg. I know you are probably thinking - Gross and how did you do that? Well, I have no idea, and if it seems gross to you, you try to not defend yourself in a situation like this.

Anyways, the monster screamed in pain, and soon that scream of pain turned into a scream of rage and anger. It set the whole place on fire and went bulldozer into destroying the poor room, just when I remembered why I came here.

To save the girl. I dodged a dozen swipes, got bitten three times and picked up the girl that was laying unconscious. Then, I just noticed a whole group of four people sleeping on a bed.

I ran out, set the unconscious girl on the burnt grass like eight meters away from the fight, and ran back in to get the others, only to see a venomous snake in my face. It bit my nose and I instantly felt a lot weaker. My vision blurred red as time slowed down, and I swear I heard sad piano music. I wanted to just lay down, curl up into a ball and cry, but I knew that I still needed to get the others to safety.

As I fell back into reality, still with a blurry red screen, I scrambled over to the side and squeezed the ripped off leg. The foot of the leg had sharp claws and a strong bone so I decided to make use of it. I closed my eyes and went on a rampage of swinging and punching, kicking and scratching.

The only major injuries were two long scars on my chest, crossing each other to make an X, (as in a multiplication sign) and bite marks on the tip of my nose, pumping with so much blood and venom I had to breath with my mouth.

Gods knew how much damage I had done, but I guess I had done enough to make the whole roof collapse onto us.

I was panting real hard as I opened my eyes to see ultimate destruction. My shirt was torn off completely, my face all scratched up, with a bloody nose, hair all sticky, covered in sweat and monster blood. I looked to see where once had been standing a legendary monster, was a pile of golden dust, which was blown away by the morning wind.

Of course, I could just stand there and celebrate, or lay down, cry and scream, but I had to get the people out of the burning debris and wreckage, And then I must tell Chiron about it.

Just now I realize how hard the life of a demigod could be. I picked up a whole bed, which had four people in it, and brang it out of the broke down cabin.

I stood there, hair being blown away backwards by the soft wind, looking up at the sky and the beautiful sunset, hoping that my dad actually helped me in that fight. I was really losing lots of strength because of the dumb venom in my bleeding nose, and the last thing I could do before collapsing on the ground was choke out one word: "Help!". That is exactly where I am right now. Laying on the smoking grass unconscious.

-30 Minutes Later-

"His breathing is at a normal pace, so he is not dead, but-woah he's waking up! Get Chiron here, now!"

I opened my eyes to a bright room. I winced at the light, but my eyes quickly adjusted to the newly found light. I lifted my self a little bit and looked around, and saw lots of injured people in beds.

The infirmary, was a very sad spot to be in, but at the same time it makes you happy to see people healing, getting better rather than just dying on the spot. Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop. "Here, drink some of this, nectar - drink of the gods, it'll make you feel better."

My instructor told me in a gentle, calm voice, while giving me a cup of glowing, honey yellow liquid. "I will just leave you two alone, if you don't mind." The boy that was taking care of me then left, carefully taking care of a different patient.

I took a sip of the drink and instantly felt stronger, so I carefully drank all the glowing stuff called nectar. I jumped out of bed, literally, even if Chiron told me not to and that I will fall over and go unconscious.

I didn't, and he was impressed and surprised. I smirked at the priceless look on his face, and remembered about the incident that happened, um, I didn't even know how long I slept! "Chiron, I just wanted to know how long I was out cold?

He looked at me with interest. "Only half an hour, it's 9:35 right now" he said while checking his watch, if he even had one (lol). "Now, would you please explain to me what bruised you so hard, and what happened to knock you out?"

Now is the time to explain everything. "Well, when I woke, I heard a terrified scream. I sprinted over to their cabin, and saw The Chimera. I'm just going to say that the fight was rough, but I got everyone to safety and cleared the threat. But I did kind of, well, damage the house, well, actually the whole roof came down, but we can always fix that, right?"

I felt kind of guilty for destroying a whole cabin, but if you think about it, the Chimera might have destroyed it, or the fire burnt it down, but I was still a part of it.

"Now, do you know what cabin it was?" I looked into my teacher's sad, a thousand year old eyes, that could have seen everything, and probably did.

"I don't know what cabin it was, but I do know that there was tons of makeup - that will be the Aphrodite cabin, thank you." I didn't even have to explain more than the makeup, I guess they are the only ones that wear lots of makeup.

Then I remembered a mysterious thing - the way I resisted the fire, like it was a whole part of me, and how it gave me the strength to go on. Maybe it was just my dad helping me... or maybe, it WAS a part of me.

 **Hi guys, im done chapter four for now, hope u like it! also, if you do not then please review telling me why and how to improve!**

 **Thanks Everyone, especially TheFallenAce, Fliggy and also Ummm! Virtual cookies for you, my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5: Making A Weapon

**Hi guys! I know it's like at eleven o'clock, but I'm super hyper and can't resist to write this awesome chapter-to-be! Thanks for the great support, and fliggy, remember, I laugh into the face of hate, so don't worry 'bout me! :D Also if u guys don't like Paladeion Pov all the time, you can tell me and I can try to make it better. ANYTHING FOR YOU GUYS!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan so I do not in any way own PJatO or its characters, However I do own Paladeion since I created him.**

(Line Break)

Chapter 5

Paladeion POV

"Chiron, what would you do if I told you that I'm resistant to fire?" I didn't know how to tell him about it, I feel like he is going to overreact. I mean, how would you feel if someone told you they don't burn in fire?

"Palades, tell me the truth. ARE you resistant to fire?" I could tell by his eyes that he was waiting for me to say yes, but not in a happy way. More like a thousand year old spinning circles of sadness, way.

"Not only am I resistant, but also I feel a boost of strength as if I just drank some nectar. I have a strong memory of my mother when I am in fire, it's like the flames hold all the secrets that are kept away from me." I said.

I had a hard time saying that, because the scenes of her leaving me when I was little kept repeating themselves over and over in my head. It was bugging me so much, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"I have never actually expected to speak of a topic like this. I must tell you, that the only good explanation for your pyrokinesis is if your mother is a demigod like us."

No way that's even possible, right?

"Now, if we want to find this long lost person, then we must first search for her in the roman camp, because that's the most likely place an adult demigod would go to. Now, who volunteers to aid Palades in this search?" Asked my immortal centaur instructor in a calm but serious voice.

"Yes, yes, which of you dumb children are gonna come with papames for another dumb walk in the park?"" Chiron told me that that guy is know as Mr. D, otherwise the highly annoying wine god Dionysus.

Everyone seemed to ignore Mr. D. Four volunteering hands shot up, lucky for me. "I, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Grover participate into coming with Pal. Besides, we haven't had a quest since seven years ago." I guess Percy does help people a lot around here.

*Munch Munch* "What?" A confused Grover asked, looking up from his aluminum can. "Did I miss anything?"

Then the guy that lost his mind started laughing for no reason. "Nice-Old-Jo-Joke!" He said between laughs. The tough looking girl named Clarisse kicked him in the stomach, but he started laughing even more and occasionally burping and hiccuping from time to time - actually, between every ten seconds. "He acts just like Serwald..." I muttered, shaking my head from side to side.

"Now, we all by now know that you have no weapon, and certainly will need one. Do you wish to get a weapon out of the weapon shed?" Chiron kindly asked. Then, I had an extremely weird feeling as if someone was trying to control me.

"I will make my own weapon, if you don't mind." I spoke in a deep voice. But it wasn't me for those three seconds. I had the voice of a man, a great strong hero, say it for me. "Woah, that was, creepy!" Now my voice was back to its normal, 12 year old form. Everyone was staring at me speechless.

"We can let you use one of our extra forges. Nobody is using it right now." Offered a well built boy, made for black smithing and crafting stuff.

"Thank you, Jack. Now, is that all we want to discuss for today?" Asked Chiron, urgently wanting to end this awkward conversation.

Everyone agreed, and some people were in a real hurry, so there were some guys battling for first place to leave, but most behaved a lot better and seemed to talk on the way out. I was the last to go out, since I had a quick and curious question. "Chiron, do demigods not make their own weapons?" I had to know, because I didn't want to seem like the new and clueless kid that didn't know anything.

"Well, not all do, mostly only Hephaestus kids. Any other demigods just take an ancient one from the tool shed, but that does not mean you can't make a weapon yourself. Go ahead, help yourself in the extra forge that Jack offered." He said.

-Some time later...-

"Ouch!" Stupid spiky - woah, I almost forgot about the pile of Primordial Essence that exploded and weakened, losing its extraordinary pulse of power.

It was weak enough for me to be able to melt it into molten essence, and with even a tiny bit of it, it will make the whole item incestructible. Hopefully. And fortunately for me, there is like ten tons of it right in front of me.

Bang... Bang... Phsshhhh. My indestructible sword glistened under the light of the sun, making it look as awesome as ever.

It was a mix of celestial bronze, imperial gold, primordial essence lining the impossibly sharp blade edges, and a hint of Stygian steel covering the middle of the blade, making a long, black line. My creation was a sight to behold, a 5 foot sword with a handle that was straight at first, then from both sides curving into the back of the handle.

I raised my newly made weapon as it shimmered in the daylight. It was a minor mistake as I got blinded, but I had no care in the world about it right now. I just forged a sword. A SWORD. And that was my first thing to ever make, as it looked professional as ever. I was ready for anything that came after me, with Midnight's Edge by my side.

(Line Break)

 **Bye guys,** **sorry I gotta go to sleep since we're leaving to Alaska tommorow and I might not be able to update, so bye for now! Also sorry for the horrible, terrible, no good very bad cliffhanger. :P**

 **Update: Hi guys, I finnaly finished this chapter, and Midnights Edge is the name of the sword, just so you know.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Lost Mother

Chapter 6

Third Person

A figure with dark brown hair, electric blue eyes and a short straight nose lifted his weapon magnificently into the sky, standing tall and proud.

As he whispered some words for luck, he set his gleaming powerful weapon into his belt and set of to search for his long lost mother as six people followed him.

Madison POV

I slashed and hacked at the training dummies as they flew everywhere after facing the wrath of the tip of Foresight. My sword blade cut through the last dummy as if it was pure water. I panted as I set fire to the innocent training toys, burning every last ripped off piece.

I smiled a little as I saw happy memories of me and my boy in the fire, but then it made me tear up thinking about how I just abandoned my little boy and ran away, leaving him homeless sad, lonely and confused.

I dropped to my knees and wept as I sucked in all the guilt for leaving my son. I then stared at the floor as I blacked out and fell onto my side.

-Flashback-Start-

I ran away not looking behind me, as I knew if I did I would instantly stop and go back. A wave of guilt washed over me as I heard his small voice calling for me to come back. I closed my eyes tightly and started to sprint even faster.

I was restlessly running until I felt light water drops fall onto my uncovered nose. I opened my scarlet eyes and looked up, panting, breathing the fresh rainy air.

I had to do it. It was the only safe choice, but maybe not the best one.

Thunder rumbled as lighting hit a pine tree close to me, toppling it over. Smoke filled the wet air above the tree, as I got even guiltier.

I needed to get even farther, to run away from the terrible moments of my life. Apparently that was not the right thing to do.

-Flashback-End-

"Maddy, wake up! You are not supposed to just weep all over the floor after sword practice!" Hazel gestured for me to stand up.

I slowly opened my red puffy eyes and sat up. "Sorry, just having bad memories. Like always."

She frowned at me. "Oh, about the, umm, moment?" I have seen her black out too sometimes, and boy did she hate it.

I rolled my eyes and told her it's nothing to worry about, even though my wet eyes didn't seem to agree with me.

I picked up Foresight and stood up as I looked around the place, admiring my total destruction. The dummies were nothing but ashes, but all the other training stuff was a mess.

I sniffled and we both walked out of the place, leaving the mess behind.

Even though I was an adult, even more a mother, I still felt the need to practice my skills. Who knows what the future may bring?

* * *

Percy POV

We somehow convinced Nico to come with us, and don't even bother asking how.

I felt awful for Pal, I mean, how are you supposed to live without anyone? Losing your mother not by death, but by her abandoning you? That's just nasty. I had my mom and was grateful for that.

Anyways, we were flying on our pegasi, (Except for Nico who was shadow travelling), of course mine being Blackjack, as we flew over Camp Jupiter.

"Here, I see it! We're right above Camp Jupiter!" They all looked below at the earth, and we lowered our pegasi to the ground. Yo boss that good?

"Yes, and stop calling me boss! Please?" My black horse just fed on my annoyance of being called boss. Sure, boss, He teased. I just sighed.

He'll never stop calling me boss, I thought. We all got off as Palades stepped forward, letting our horses fly home.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jason asked, obviously waiting for a response.

"We are waiting for someone to meet us-"

Annabeth got cut off as we were greeted with swords to our throats. Typical Romans, I should have known.

Of course, being the smartest guy on the surface of the earth, I yelled out one simple but not respectful word.

"Hey!" I instantly recognized the demigod that was threatening me. "Be careful of what you say, fish boy!" Hissed a very pissed off Octavion.

I glared at him with one of my deluxe "I'll kill you later" stare. He instantly backed up an inch, unable to stop himself from flinching.

"Augur, they were invited here! You shall not treat our guests like that!" Barked Reyna as she walked up to us, her purple cape flowing behind her.

I felt relieved to see her, even if she was mad. A lot Better than Octavian with a sword at my throat. The Romans let us go and backed up knowing they had done wrong, but Reyna had her attention more on us than on them. "Now, what brings you guys to camp?"

...

"Reyna, would you please tell us if you are familiar with a woman, an adult, with slightly dark brown hair, scarlet red eyes and a skinny short nose?"

"Why yes, I have seen some people that match your request, now are you talking daughter of Mars, Venus or-"

"KABO-O-OOM!" (A/N: lol I'm bad at sound effects :P)

An explosion cut her off, startling everyone. I reached for my pocket where I kept riptide, because that was most likely a monster.

Something growled in the distance, followed by a series of rumbles. The earth shook and cracked under our feet, causing some of us to fall.

"WHA-BOOM-IS-BOOM-HAPP-E-NI-NING?!" Jason stuttered as he tried to get into the air without falling. The earth collided and split as earthquakes took over the land. I was thinking only one thing.

"G-Gaea" I instantly realized that saying that was a mistake because first of all I almost bit my tongue off, and secondly everyone whimpered.

"Per-cy ca-n't you-ou mak-ke it sto-op?!" Annabeth nervously exclaimed, while carefully trying not to bite her lip or tongue.

I mentally facepalmed myself. I completely forgot about having control over earthquakes.

I got up using my right leg while still on the knee of my left. My fists were clenched and sweating as I got a familiar tug in my gut, calming down the earth. A little.

My whole body was burning, but I pushed harder, feeling my power overcome Gaea's. Thankfully, she was very weak at the time and I managed to stop her minor attack.

Of course I completely forgot about the monster that was assassinating the place, which somehow appeared on the hill in front of us. It leaped like forty feet up in the air, it's bloody red eyes showing no mercy.

I got a good look at the monster, and I would totally be lying if I told you I wasn't scared, or that it was small.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight

**Honestly, if anyone even reads this stuff, then please tell me down below in the review section. Enjoy. Yay.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. Done. Yay.**

(Line Break)

 _Chapter 7_

 _Third Person_

The beast crashed down onto the ground as two others leaped next to it.

The smell of rotten flesh and other very disturbing smells filled the place. The monster in the middle was a huge bull like figure, snot drooling out of his oversized nostrils.

One of his unremarkably sharp horns was torn off, leaving a bumpy stump.

His tattered army shirt revealed his chest, even more muscle than any man can show. A forest of fur covered anything under his belly, stopping at his feet.

The Minotaur raised his double bladed, supremely sharpened axe as he threw it with such aie-m and accuracy, nearly missing Palades by a couple inches.

A person growled at the sight of his old enemy, complete rage showing in his sea green eyes.

"Ready for round three, you smelly snotty rotten hog!"

The boy uncapped his sword as the two other monsters snorted and growled, ready to attack.

The monster on the left had one head of a lion, another of a goat on his back, while a venemous snake acted as a tail for the beast.

Palades snarled at his not-long-ago made enemy, forgetting any fear or pain. He Didn't wait for anything to happen as he made a first turn.

He ripped out his sword from his belt and ran at the Chimera, not caring what the others are thinking.

Percy took this as an opportunity to send his old cough*friend*cough back to Tartarus, but this time the most painful way possible.

He charged out and swung riptide at the Minotaurs stomach, cutting a giant gash through it.

The monster has never though that his old enemy would have gained such skill, instantly startled by the first attack.

He wailed in pain and agony, rage clearly showing in his monstrous red eyes. He swung his head everywhere, attempting to hit Percy, but he just dodged every single swing with ease, like he has done it before.

Probably because he has done it before. Percy stabbed at him and jabbed, creating even more painful injuries.

He sliced off his lift arm as the Minotaur tried to block him for slicing off the other. He cut right through the other horn, which flew back of the monster.

Percy went back a few feet and ran, jumping right over the startled head of the Minotaur. He snatched the horn and quickly turned around, stabbing the Minotaur's chest.

The monster cried out in pain as he distinigrated to golden dust, leaving the horn as a spoil of war

Meanwhile, Paladeion had some of his own problems.

The Chimera leaped at him, clawing at his neck.

He raised his sword to block, but the goat head rammed him, making him fall over. The monster towered over him, ready to give the final blow.

It never came. Palades pushed the monster off of him, punching the lion head with his free hand, knocking out some extra-sharp teeth. The goat head exhaled fire so fast it choked.

The thing fell to its side trying to get air into its lungs, but the boy knew better. He stabbed at the monsters chest, finishing off its body, but not all of it.

The snake unattached itself from the fallen dust of the Chimera as it flew at Palades. He had a hard time fighting off such a fast and thin thing.

He closed his eyes as he went havoc trying to destroy a puny snake.

Not really. More like trying to destroy a puny snake that has enlarged itself to massiveness.

He swung, kicked. Stabbed, punched. He threw his sword right into the monsters left eye. Ouch.

The massive snake hissed in pain and agony and had the need to get Palades back. The monster squirted a river of glowing green venom into the boys left eye, making them both injured in their left eye.

Some got into his right, but most was in his left. Paladeion growled in pain and rage.

His vision was getting more blurrier and everything was slowing down, green spots and lines dancing everywhere.

He leaped through the air and gave in all his strength into the final hit. He reached into his pocket for a rock and threw it strait through the monsters brain, instantly killing the monster.

The boy closed his eyes and waited until he reached the ground. He did, but he never got to feel it, as he passed out in the air.

As the two monsters were fought, a third one roared in rage of its fellow monsters getting defeated.

The massive hellhound called upon its brethren, a high pitched noise filled the stiff, bloody air.

A giant crack opened itself out of the ground, several thousands of hellhounds leaping through, each unique beast having a similar need for blood.

(Line Break)

 **Done. I have just created a terrible cliffhanger. I hope. I know this chapter is only 5 hundred, The Update will be soon. Good bye. ㈶2 I have no new reviews, and am getting hardly any views at all. I Really Hope that will improve. Thank you.**

 **Update: YAY! Just got 3 new reviews, 2 new followers, and 2 hundred views! I'm so happy ㈳9 We have also reached 15 reviews! You guys are AWESOME! New Goal: Reach 25 Reviews! YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8: Finding de Lost Mommy

**Hi guys, this is chapter 8 and I have nothing to say.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own PJatO**

 _Chapter 8_

 _Third-Person_

Percy spun the Minotaur horn in his hands, having proof of his accomplishment. His expression then rapidly changed as he heard the blood-curling howls.

"Hellhounds... I should have known..." Percy grasped his sword harder, ready for the incoming threat.

Meanwhile, the others just stood there, staring in shock- fine, fine, I'll make it more interesting, gosh...

MEANWHILE, the others had trusted Percy and Paladeion to take care of the monsters so they themselves had quickly followed Reyna into the Roman camp to find Palades' mother. They also took their pegasi with them, just if you were wondering.

THIS IS NOT FINISHED YET OK CALM DOWN NOW


End file.
